Vixette's Revenge
by Usless5075
Summary: Second series to Tails' Fatal Choice. Vixette wants revenge on the person who killed her best friend and her lover and will not stop at anything to get it. But revenge can be a bad thing when it comes to sacrifice. The rating may go up for content.
1. Contacts

**Vixette's Revenge**

** Chapter One: Contacts**

_It was two months since Tails and Brandon were assassinated, and Vixette had found nothing on the killer. She almost gave up when someone she never expected came at her front door and asked to help._

Vixette was on her laptop trying to figure out some more information on the sniper case when someone knocked on her door. She got up and walked to it. "Who is it?" Vixette asked. "It is me, Tikal. I heard that you wanted me to assist you." she said. "Yes I did." Vixette replied and unlocked the door. "Thank you." Tikal said and walked in. She wasn't wearing her usual tribal clothes that she usually wore, instead she wore a long white silky dress that stopped at her ankles. "So what did you need me for?" Tikal asked. "I need to know if you can still reach spirits." Vixette asked. "Yes I can. But asking for such a demand doesn't come easy or cheap." Tikal replied. Vixette looked a little shocked. "What happened to giving to the community?" Vixette asked. "A nice girl like me has to make money somehow, right?" Tikal asked. Vixette giggled a little. "I guess you're right." she said and paid her what she needed.

Tikal told Vixette to sit at her round table. From there they joined hands and closed their eyes. "Oh Brandon, tell me who murdered you and assassinated Tails." Tikal asked. They both opened their eyes and looked around. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then a piece of paper and a pencil floated into the air and landed onto the round table. It started drawing something and then it stopped. Vixette looked at the picture and stared in horror. "What is it?" Tikal asked. The picture showed a letter "C" with a bloody knife stabbed through it. "It's Chaos. He's, he's… alive." Vixette said.

"Thanks for your help Tikal." Vixette said. "No problem. Remember though, in order to bring Tails back to life, you need another life to sacrifice." Tikal said and left. "And I know exactly who's life it's going to be." Vixette said balling up her fist. She wondered how Chaos could be alive, her and Brandon had worked with him when they were all working for Eggman. But she remembered seeing him get caught in an explosion that Tails had caused at their factory. They found all the workers body except one… Chaos.

_Meanwhile at Angel Island…_

"This is a nice party Knuckles." Janet said. "Thanks, actually it was Rouge's idea." Knuckles said. "Now you can have some fun and watch the Master Emerald." Sonic said. They had built a little building over the shrine to make it more secure. Also Knuckles had used some of his spiritual power to make it glow, which gave it a green disco ball effect. Janet had obviously gotten drunk and Knuckles and Rouge were partying too hard to notice that Amy and Cream were trying to sneak in. "Nice party you have here Sonic." Cream said with a smile. "Cream! Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked hysterically. "WE just wanted to know what the commotion was up here." Amy replied. Then Janet bumped into Sonic and leaned on him. "Want to have some fun big hero?" she asked. Amy got angry and yelled at Sonic. "Who is this?" she asked angrily. "This is my girlfriend Janet." Sonic said.

"Well I think that you need to go somewhere else slut." Amy said. Everyone heard her and they became quite. "Look little girl, I don't know what you have been dreaming for all your life, but Sonic needs a real woman in his life. Not a little girl that follows and pesters him." Janet said. "Oh yeah, well pester this!" Amy said and pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and was about to smash Janet into a small pile of bones when Cream grabbed the handle of the hammer. "Now Amy, you ARE acting like a child. We just don't hit people for no reason." Cream said and pulled the hurt and crying Amy out of the party. Everybody went back to partying and Sonic had to carry Janet home. "Sorry Sonic that I'm so wasted, it's just that I'm a drinking gal." Janet sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

Vixette came to the party and ran into Knuckles and Rouge. "It's glad to see you out of the house Vixette. We haven't seen you in two months. I'm glad that you decided to get some fresh air." Knuckles said. "I'm glad too. I needed some time to clear my head from this case." Vixette said. "I know you're going to catch that killer." Rouge said. "I hope so." Vixette said. They partied the rest of the night and everyone was having a nice time. But no matter how relaxed Vixette got, she could not feel comfortable knowing that Chaos was still out there somewhere.

** To Be Continued**


	2. Shadow of a Doubt

**Vixette's Revenge**

** Chapter Two: **

**Shadow of a Doubt**

Vixette checked almost everywhere to find Chaos, but she just wasn't having any luck. "If I don't find a lead soon, he might be able to get away clean." Vixette whispered to herself. "I can help you in that department." someone said behind her. Vixette quickly pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the figure. "Who are you?" Vixette asked. The figure stepped closer to her. "Tell me you haven't forgotten me that quick?" he asked. She looked closer and noticed it was a hedgehog. "Shadow." she whispered. "But I thought you were announced dead after the Ark incident?" Vixette asked. "A lot of people assume everything." Shadow said and walked towards her. "I know exactly where Chaos might be, but the only problem is that he might catch on to me." he continued. "Fine then. Where do you think he is?" Vixette asked. "I can't tell you right now. He might be watching us." Shadow whispered.

"I'll come back later on to tell you the location." Shadow said and jetted out of her house. Vixette felt hope inside of her but then she felt unsure. "What if he is still bad?" she asked herself.

_At Sonic's apartment…_

"We need to find out who killed Tails. It just isn't right that I'm partying when my friend was murdered." Sonic told Janet. "I know you want justice as much as anyone, but do you really think you can find out who did it?" Janet asked. "I'm sure Vixette already knows, I'll just track him down by just knowing his name." Sonic said. "Ok, I have confidence in you Sonic." Janet said. "I'll be gone for a week to see if I can find anything on foot." Sonic said and rushed out the door. 'I'll get the person if it's the last thing I do.' Sonic thought as he ran down the freeway.

_At an unknown location…_

Vixette looked up at the building she was about to enter and had second thoughts. It looked dark, gray, and the stairs didn't look safe enough to walk on. But she decided to go into the place. She walked up the stairs and went inside the room that Shadow had described on the phone. When she closed the door, a voice spoke out of the darkness. "Were you followed?" Shadow asked. "No I wasn't." Vixette replied. "Good, now I can tell you the location of Chaos. He is at a warehouse on the corner of Grove Street trying to hide out." Shadow said. "Thanks Shadow." Vixette said and left. "Now I can finally get Chaos for killing Tails." Vixette said to herself as she got into her car.

As Vixette went to the warehouse, she noticed that she could not get him right away. 'It will only come out in haste. I have to be patient.' she thought. She turned around and headed home. "At least now I can think of a way that I'm going to get Chaos." Vixette said as she took out some paper and started writing out a plan. She wrote the time that she was going to attack and how she was going to approach the warehouse. "I think now he won't be able to know that I am even coming for him." Vixette said and smiled.

_At Angel Island…_

Knuckles was laying at the top of the steps to the Emerald Shrine. He had his eyes closed and was daydreaming about something when someone called out to him. "Knuckles, we need to talk." someone said. The person walked up the steps and stood in front of him. Knuckles opened his eyes and looked to see who it was. He looked up and was staring up a girls' dress. "Uh, Knuckles!" Tikal yelled and pulled back her dress. He snapped out of it quick and got up quickly. "I'm so sorry Tikal. I wasn't thinking straight." Knuckles quickly said, trying to explain himself. Tikal looked a little embarrassed, but then she let go of her dress and tried to calm down.

"I was informed that Shadow is alive. Did you know about it?" Tikal asked. "No, but why do you ask?" Knuckles asked. "Because if he is alive, then that may explain why I feel something off balance." Tikal said. "I don't know why, but when I heard Vixette tell me that Shadow was alive and that he was helping her out with the case, I felt a little uneasy." Tikal explained. "You might just be afraid that he might be evil like he used to be. Well I don't think so, seeing how he helped us on the Ark." Knuckles said. "If you say so." Tikal said.

_At the warehouse…_

"So did Vixette believe the trap?" someone asked. "Yes, she did." Shadow replied. "Good, I'm going to show Vixette who is the one getting revenge around here." Chaos laughed.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Total Chaos

** Vixette's Revenge **

**Chapter Three: Total Chaos**

As Vixette finished writing down her plan, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She looked around and saw no one, but she could sense it. She folded up her plans and walked around. 'I guess I do need a break from this revenge plot. At least for right now, my head is starting to hurt.' she thought. She picked up her coat and put it on. She headed out the door and locked it. She got into her car and started to drive around. 'To think that Chaos was still faithful to Eggman, I thought he hated him as much as I did.' Vixette thought. Chaos looked on from another room across the street. "I've got you now." he said and snickered.

_At Angel Island…_

Knuckles was setting up a search party for Tikal. She wanted to find Shadow as soon as possible. She had a feeling that she just didn't trust. "We have a lead that he might be following Vixette around, so look around her apartment." Knuckles commanded the band of citizens. "Ok." they said and ran in different directions. Tikal walked up next to Knuckles. "So do you feel any better?" he asked. "A little. At least now I can stop searching, I'm tired." she said. "You should try taking a break from your work." Knuckles said. "You know I can't." Tikal said. Suddenly a blur passed by them and stopped. "Sonic where were you?" Tikal asked.

"Trying to find out more information on Chaos." he said. "Did you have any luck?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah. I found out that he is hiding out in a warehouse on Grove Street. One of the birdies said that they saw him coming back and forth from there." Sonic said. "Ok then. I say we should go over there and make a surprise attack." Knuckles said. "I don't think so, we could jeopardize anything Vixette is trying to plan." Tikal said. Knuckles thought about it for a minute and something hit him. "I have an idea." he said.

_At the warehouse on Grove Street…_

"Ok, I will finish this and finally bring Tails back." Vixette said. She got out of her car and walked towards the back of the warehouse. She saw that the door was locked, as she expected. She took out a lock pick and got it unlocked. She walked into the warehouse and looked around warily. She saw a grey fox sitting in a chair. Vixette walked slowly towards the fox and took out her gun. "I have you now." she said and turned him around. It was only a dummy. "On the contrary, I have you." Chaos said, entering the warehouse. "But I thought…" Vixette said, trailing off in thought. Suddenly Shadow walked into the room and pointed a pistol in her face. "Move to the end of the corner." he ordered. "You see, I knew that she wouldn't be that aware about her surroundings. That was her weakness when she was working with Eggman." Chaos said. "Oh yeah?" Vixette asked.

Suddenly a shot rang out in the warehouse. They all looked to the entrance and saw someone walking towards them. "No one move. Especially you." the person said, pointing the gun at Chaos. He got offended and raised up at the person. "Listen here…" he started to say, but then the person fired another shot. "Say one more word and I will shoot you. It is as simple as that." the person said. They stepped closer and noticed it was a purple hedgehog. "Janet? What are you doing here?" Vixette asked. "Sonic gave me the location of the place and I drove over here as fast as I could." she said. Shadow tried to act quickly and grabbed for the gun. Janet didn't see it coming and the gun vanished from her hand. "Now let's get back to what the plan was." he said. Chaos rubbed his hands together and smiled devilishly. "Right." he answered. He went on the other side of the warehouse and pulled a lever. Nothing happened at first, but then the warehouse started to tremble violently. The walls began to shift and the ceiling started to crack. Everyone ran out of the warehouse and looked on.

Shadow became angry. "I thought you said that it wouldn't breakdown?" he asked. "Just look." Chaos said. As the warehouse fell to the ground, a machine started to form out of the rubble. It seemed like it was buried, but then they saw the hole in the ground from where it came from. Sonic and Knuckles arrived at the scene to see a robot as big as a tall building standing in the middle of the street. "What the…" he asked. They both ran to the spot and saw Chaos and Shadow holding Vixette and Janet hostage. "What is that?" Sonic asked. "You should know, you fought with it on the Death Egg." Chaos told him. Now that Sonic looked at it again, he did see the big round egg machine he fought so long ago. "Wow, like that is really a big destruction weapon. You said that this was a grand plan, not a funeral remembrance." Shadow said. "I told you that I'm not demonstrating." Chaos said heatedly.

Sonic and Knuckles cracked up laughing. "Some plan genius. You can really stop me with that slow moving thing." Sonic said. Chaos became furious. "I am tired of you mocking me. And you are going to pay for it." Chaos said and pushed a button. Suddenly the robot sprung to life. He swung at Sonic with his right spiked knuckle. Sonic easily dodged. "Is that the best you got?" Sonic asked. 'You have no idea.' Chaos thought and pushed another button on his remote. The robot released two small versions of itself. "Wow just like before." Sonic said sarcastically. But the robots didn't blow up like he expected. Instead, they flashed brightly and flew around him. "Ah, I can't see." Sonic said. They started shooting at him while he blindly ran away from the shots. "Sonic watch out." Janet yelled. "What?" Sonic yelled. Suddenly he was swatted aside by the big, slow-moving robot. He was knocked against a building and was knocked out cold.

Knuckles decided to fight it. "Sure you upgraded the little bombs, but what can they do to somebody who can glide?" he asked and glided to the cockpit. Suddenly the robot vanished. "Where did it…" Knuckles started to say. "Behind you!" Vixette yelled. Knuckles moved quickly aside just as a robotic arm swung at him. Knuckles backed up and tried to figure the robot out. It moved at least fifteen times faster than it did before. Making it difficult to even see. It charged at him and swung continuously at the red echidna. He dodged them all but then the robot quickly charged up a laser beam and fired it at Knuckles. To Janet and Vixette, it seemed like a fly being shot out of the sky. "Man, this thing has a lot of new tricks up its sleeve." he said and stood up. As the robot tried to attack him again, he burrowed underground and dug deeper and deeper.

'Can't hit what you can't see.' Knuckles thought. The robot knelt to the ground and charged it up with electricity. Knuckles knew the feeling instantly and dug all the way to the top as quickly as he could. Just as Knuckles popped out of the ground, the street glowed bright blue and started steaming. Knuckles tried to get away from the robot, but he was swung at with a series of punches. Knuckles got angry and punched at the robot himself. The robot didn't see it coming and was knocked down. Knuckles quickly saw the flaw of the design as the robot tried to get up. "It was that easy." he whispered to himself.

"You idiot! You didn't install a defense mechanism?" Chaos yelled into his communicator wristwatch. "You wanted so many upgrades on the attack part, I had no time to put in a defense program." the lackey said. Chaos rubbed his head in frustration. Knuckles tried to hit the robot again, but it was more aware than it was last time and dodged slowly. He threw a series of jabs at Knuckles and as he dodged the last one, he shot out his arm at Knuckles. It sent him flying towards another building and he crashed into it. As he got out of the crater that he just made, he noticed that he was bleeding. The spikes were too big to do that much damage, but it had made a small cut on his side. "You're going to pay for that." he growled angrily. Knuckles threw punches left and right at the robot, hitting it square in the face. It tried to punch back, but it only hit itself and fell onto the ground. "I had my workout for the day." Knuckles said, returning to the ground.

"The hell you did." Chaos said behind him. Knuckles didn't see him coming as he kicked at him. He kicked Knuckles in the jaw and sent him flying twenty feet back. "Son of a…" Knuckles started to say. Chaos ran towards Knuckles and tried to stomp on him. Suddenly someone tackled him from the side and he was dazed for a few minutes. "Amy, you sure can tackle like a boy." Knuckles said. "Shut up and help me get Shadow." Amy said. Shadow was having trouble trying to take on both girls at once. He was being pummeled with girl slaps and kicks. "Why do girls always go ballistic?" Shadow asked himself. He was slapped in the face and dropped his gun. Both Vixette and Shadow dove for it, but someone else picked it up. They both looked up to see Tikal aiming the pistol at Shadow. "I knew I couldn't trust you." she said. "Dang." he said. "Tikal, did you do that thing I suggested?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah, but I didn't see anything happen." Tikal answered.

"What was that?" Vixette asked. "To bring all of the super emeralds to Tails and see if they would bring them back, but I don't think it worked." Tikal answered. Suddenly Chaos whipped out a sawed-off shotgun and slapped the pistol out of Tikal's hand. Then he tried to knee her, but she stepped aside and tried to kick him in his face. But Shadow grabbed her leg and threw her against the wall. She was knocked out. "You may proceed." Shadow said to Chaos. "On it." he said. He threw the shotgun to Shadow and ran to the broken robot. He messed with a few controls and it started to come back to life. He jumped into the cockpit as it stood up. "Now Vixette, I'm going to kill you just like I killed Tails. No remorse." he said. The spiked hands shrunk into the arm and a machine gun replaced them. He fired continuously at Vixette as she tried to run away and take cover. She tripped on a rock and she fell to the ground. But as the spraying bullets were about to reach her, a figure stepped into the way surrounded by a moving mass.

"Hey!" Chaos yelled. The surrounding mass weakened and broke apart to show the figure. Vixette almost died looking at the person. It was Tails. "You act like you've seen a ghost Vixette." Tails said. "I killed you, how did you come back alive?" Chaos asked. "That is none of your concern," Tails said and suddenly appeared in front of the cockpit, "Your concern right now is how to stay alive." he said. Chaos backed off from the golden Tails and fired his machine gun. Tails just dodged every bullet and continued to float. Chaos raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second, your fur isn't supposed to glow golden, and you're not supposed to be floating." he said, looking at the vulpine's two tails not moving at all. "I'm glad you caught on." he said and punched the robot in the chest. It was ripped in half and the top half fell to the front while the bottom half fell backwards. Chaos crawled out of the robot and saw that it wasn't going to work anymore.

'At least I can do one more thing.' he thought and pushed a button. Five small robots came from the big one and surrounded Tails. "Get them for me." he said to the surrounding mass. The birds smacked away the small robots as they were flashing off. The birds pecked at them until they blew up. "You just don't get it do you? I am Super Tails now. You can't kill me." he said. "But I sure can beat you to nothing." Chaos said and fired a rocket at Tails. He appeared from the smoke unharmed. "Yeah, Tails is going to win." Vixette said. "Not if this keeps up." Tikal said, getting up from the ground. "What do you mean?" Vixette asked. "Look for yourself." Tikal answered and pointed at Tails. He stood there confident, but he seemed to slow down in his movements little by little. "I only brought him back by giving him the Super Emeralds. But he can only be brought back permanently by a sacrifice." Tikal said.

"Wait a second, if I would have sacrificed Chaos, he would have no soul to begin with, only someone who could love him so much would sacrifice their life, which is… me." she said. She ran into the street as Chaos took the shotgun from Shadow and fired it at Tails. Vixette got in the way and took the scattered bullets in the chest. "Vixette!" Tails yelled and kneeled beside her. "Why did you do that? I was in my super form." he said. "Or were you?" Vixette asked. Tails looked at himself and notice that the super emerald effect had worn off. "Remember Tails, revenge can be a dangerous thing." she said. She held Tails tight before she closed her eyes and dreamed a never ending dream. Tails looked heatedly at Chaos. He pulled the trigger again, but nothing came out. "There was only one bullet in here?" Chaos asked himself. Tails charged at Chaos and punched him in his face. Then he kneed him in his stomach. "You're not going to get away with killing Vixette." Tails said.

Chaos quickly grabbed the second pistol from the ground and aimed it at Tails. But Tails flew over him and grabbed the gun from his hand. Then he shot him twice in the chest. "Killing me doesn't solve anything." Chaos said, holding his chest. "No, but it's a start." he said and fired the last bullet into his brain. Shadow quickly ran to Tails, but was intercepted by Sonic. "Nice to see you again buddy." Sonic said.

As Tails went to Vixette's funeral, he decided a couple of things. One, it would be a long time before he fell in love again. Two, Vixette would never leave his mind as long as he lived. And Three, he would never try to bring her back, because some things are just meant to be… left alone.

** The End**


End file.
